PowerEdd
Watch on YouTube |name = PowerEdd |release = December 31, 2014'Tumblr': http://thetomska.tumblr.com/post/67662064933/hey-eddheads-so-youre-about-due-an-update |length = |notes = |credits = • Anthony Price (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) |prev = Fun Dead |next = Mirror Mirror}} 'PowerEdd '''is an episode of Eddsworld released after Fun Dead. It was animated by TheKreid. Its name is a pun on "powered". Development On 14th June 2013, Tom posted a photo on Twitter talking about writing a script while uploading Tom's Tales of Crazy. On 21st June, Tom tweeted that he, along with co-writer Eddie Bowley, had this episode as well as Saloonatics completely written, and are currently recording lines for both episodes. No further information about either episode, however, was revealed. Sometime in January 2014, Anthony posted several pictures of PowerEdd in its development, as well as some concept art of Matt with golden, spiky hair, a reference to the Super Sayians from the Japanese manga (later anime) Dragon Ball. On May 14th, 2014 the Official Eddsworld Facebook Page announced that they would be at the 2014 Comic-Con in London. Also with the post, they released a photo with details about Comic-Con as well as drawings of Matt, Tom and a Super Hero Edd that were most likely taken from "PowerEdd!". On December 31, 2014, the episode was released. Plot Though not all is known about the plot, the sneak peek shown at Comic-Con 2014 shows the basic set-up and how it begins. Edd climbs on top of the roof of 27 Dirdum Lane, with Tom and Matt yelling to him from the living room that there isn't much time and he has to "save the children!". After Edd punches his satellite dish, the TV's reception returns, revealing "the children" to be a show literally named "The Children". Matt and Tom cheer in joy. After getting down from the roof., Edd is confronted by Eduardo who boasts about his new "nuclear-powered" satellite dish being better than Edd's, going so far as to have channels from space; Mark and Jon are busy watching one of said channels, with Mark being completely confused. Edd begins to ask Eduardo what his problem is with him, with Eduardo stating that he's "numero uno" (Spanish for "number one"), that he's better than him in every way, and then proceeds to strike his dish, releasing a blast of radiation that hits both him and Edd. Presumably giving them both super powers. (Matt is also shown with superpowers, it is unknown how he gained them). Gallery Tumblr mqnuuiBidM1riwkfto1 1280.jpg Tumblr mt0kfjouxT1riwkfto1 1280.jpg Tumblr mv4k5ucOod1riwkfto1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvpczv1n2S1riwkfto1 1280.gif Tumblr my8nvqMAIP1riwkfto1 1280.jpg BZmkb nCUAATgHR.png df 2.JPG 10.jpg|Promo art drawn by Anthony. 99999.jpg|Matt, in a form that blatantly resembles Super Sayian Goku from Dragon Ball. Asdfe.jpg imagsd.jpg Anthony Price Animation.gif|The gang. 10157392_769330033101880_2179065575330241574_n.png|Promotional Photo drawn for Comic Con 2014. Capture99.GIF|A gif. posted on Tumblr by Anthony Tomee Bear Apperance .jpg|Tomee Bear in the new PowerEdd poster! Anthony Price animating Tom.jpg|Kr3id doing some inbetweens for Tom imagecmdkdmdk.jpg|PowerEdd preview TheKreid uploaded to facebook Imagehbgf.jpg EddPowersUp.jpg|A picture Kreid drew based on Super Smash Bros 3DS EduardoInPowerEddPreview.jpg|Eduardo in the PowerEdd preview. Eddsworld.JPG eddsworld 2.JPG|"Eduardoooo!" Eddsworld 3.JPG SnapShot_141231_192039.png|SuperEdd, as drawn in ''Edd Again|link=Edd Again Revisited in PowerEdd! SnapShot_141231_191950.png|Edd's Kindergarden class in PowerEdd!, which included Tom, Matt, Tord, Paul, Laurel, Hellucard, Diwi, Eduardo (off camera), Jon, & Mark SnapShot_141231_192549.png|Eduardo in Edd's Kindergarden class, as seen in PowerEdd! SnapShot_141231_192052.png|Edd's Kindergarden teacher, as seen in PowerEdd!. Looks almost as if she were animated by Edd Gould himself. Strange, huh? Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apf4ULtC6pY References Triva *This episode is inspired by the short made by Edd Gould back in 2008, SuperEdd, where Edd was also portrayed as a superhero. *This marks the first time Tim Hautekiet has said the "Eduardoooo....." phrase, and the first major role of Eduardo's since Hammer & Fail. *This is the last episode to air in 2014. *In the episode you can see SuperEdd like on a dartboard where SuperEdd's picture is stuck on with darts. *In the episode there is a cameo of a younger Tord. *This episode was aired on New Year's Eve. Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Eddsworld